Multiple Personality!
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: Apakah yang terjadi... jika Mamoru membuka headbandnya? Kita saksikan disini!


Hola saudara-saudara! Kali ini Draco de Laviathan membuat sebuah one-shot gaje! Yeiy! *jdaak!*

Oke, oneshot ini kayanya *kayanya lho* ga ada pairingnya, terinspirasi dari sebuah fanart di pixiv yang saya lupa linknnya, dan gaje sumpah! Jamin abis baca ini langsung masuk rumah sakit gaje! *halah*

Baiklah, tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi, saya mulai saja... dan satu lagi, ini setting pas masih babak penyisihan, karena saya mo pake banyak karakter hohohohoho *plakk

Disclaimer : Inazuma eleven belongs to Level 5

Warning : OOC tingkat dewa, gaje super, yaoi (mungkin), aneh, dan banyak lagi...

**Multiple Personality?**

Di pagi yang cerah dan damai ini, Mamoru dan kawan-kawan *kaya apa aja pake kawan-kawan* sedang berlatih dengan semangatnya di lapangan bola, bukan di kolam berenang. Kalo di kolam berenang, berarti mereka lagi vacation di Australia sambil ngeliatin Tsunami dan representatif Australia, Nice Dolphin-atau siapa lah si author lupa namanya yang rambutnya pirang itu deh!-Lagi nari hula hula ala hawaii.

Tiba-tiba, kedamaian itu pun dihancurkan oleh suara yang berbunyi "Gubraakkk!" *yeh ileh itu mah suara jatoh biasa kalee!*

Semuanya pun langsung mencari asal suara tersebut, sampe ada yang ke tengah jalan raya nyariin. *ngapain?*

"Ah! Endou-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" dan Hiroto pun menemukan biang kerok (?) nya. Dan semuanya pun mulai mengerubuti (?) Mamoru layaknya Mamoru sedang membagikan sembako (?).

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa..." Tanpa di sadari, saat jatuh tadi, headband Mamoru pun terlepas dan...

Mamoru yang sedang mereka lihat bukan lah Mamoru yang imut nan uke (?) yang biasa mereka lihat, tapi sekarang Mamoru adalah seorang cowok ganteng (?) idola semua cewek dan semua uke yang di sertai bintang-bintang yang bersinar entah dari mana! *lebay ah*

Otomatis, semua orang di sana (termasuk, ajaibnya, Fudou) langsung berblushing-blushing ria melihatnya.

"Endou... kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shuuya sambil menawarkan tangannya untuk berdiri.

"Ah, ya, terima kasih," Mamoru mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menjentikan jarinya kepada Shuuya layaknya seorang cowok yang sedang ngegombal ke cewek. Alhasil, sang Ace Striker tersebut langsung bermuka merah (?) seperti kepiting rebus yang author masak buat peliharaan hiu nya.

"Hmm?" Mamoru menatap ke teman-temannya. "Ada apa? Tidak jadi berlatih?"

"Eh! Tentu saja jadi! Semuanya balik ke posisi!" sahut Yuuto agak gugup karena masih sambil melihat muka Mamoru yang ganteng abis + euh, silau men (?) !

Fuyuka yang melihat itu, langsung mengambil headband cadangan (?) Mamoru dan langsung memakaikannya dari belakang kepada Mamoru.

"Ayo, teman-teman! SAKKA YAROU ZE!" Semuanya menatap Mamoru yang sudah kembali menjadi asalnya. Semuanya heran. Semuanya mempunyai pikiran yang sama. Yaitu : "Multiple Personality."

Sepertinya nanti semuanya akan menjadi orang yang berbeda setelah melihat Mamoru seperti itu.

**Pembatas cerita? Iya! **

Saat malamnya tiga manager kita, sedang ngeteh (?) bareng sambil cipika-cipiki alias arisan *hah?*

"Apakah kau... melihat Endou-kun tadi?" tanya Aki kepada Haruna dan Fuyuka.

"Iya! Ia menjadi... sangat berbeda!" sahut Haruna.

"Memang, tadi masa saat aku sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba ia muncul dan berkata 'Hei, Fuyuppe, mau kemana nih?' Benar-benar bukan Mamoru-kun..." ucap Fuyuka.

"sepertinya itu ada hubungannya dengan headbandnya." Sahut Yuuto yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

"Onii-chan!" sambut Haruna kepada kakak tercinta (?) nya itu. "Nii-chan juga menganggap seperti itu?"

"Sudah jelas bukan?" Shuuya pun juga ikut-ikutan nimbrung. " Sejak ia jatuh dan headbandnya lepas, ia kan jadi miring (?) 180 derajat begitu."

"Dan setelah Fuyuka-san memakaikannya kembali kepada kapten, ia kembali lagi kan?" sahut Toramaru yang sebenarnya hanya numpang lewat bersama Tobitaka, akhirnya _join bareng _juga.

"Hmm...apakah mungkin ia memiliki..." gumam Yuuto.

"Multiple Personality." Sahut mereka semua berbarengan.

"Minna!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak. Semuanya melihat ke arah suara tersebut. Ternyata Ryuuji yang sedang susah payah menyeret (?) Hiroto yang dibantu Shirou.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Max yang di ikuti Shadow dan Megane bersaudara yang sedang berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Itu... tadi kapten lewat di sebelah kami, tanpa memakai headbandnya. Hiroto-kun tiba-tiba mimisan ngeliatnya, terus kapten bilang, 'Hei Hiroto, mau mandi bareng?', terus Hiroto-kun tambah mimisan, abis itu pingsan ga bangun-bangun lagi."

Semuanya cengo mendengar pernyataan (?) Shirou. Tobitaka menutup kuping Toramaru untuk keselamatan otaknya, dan yang di tutup kupingnya hanya bisa meronta-ronta ria sambil berteriak, "Hey tadi Fubuki-san bilang apa? Aku mau dengar!"

"Dan sepertinya ia kehabisan darah karena kebanyakan mimisan.." tambah Ryuuji.

Semuanya masih cengo. Perubahan Mamoru sangat membuat mereka jantungan (?).

"Jadi begini... saat ia memakai headbandnya, ia adalah kapten yang hiperaktif (?), sangat bersemangat, dan uke. Dan saat ia melepas headbandnya, ia adalah cowok gombal *author di cekek sama Mamoru*, ganteng, dan sangat seme, begitu kan?" tanya Haruna yang memang dari sananya udah fujoshi tingkat langit ke tujuh *author di serbu penguin*

"Yah, bisa di bilang begitu. Dan-" tiba-tiba kata-kata Yuuto terpotong oleh sebuah suara. Suara yang sangat familiar.

"sedang apa kalian semua?"

Itu adalah Mamoru. Yang sedang memakai headbandnya.

"Ti...tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa, tidak ada apa-apa! Kami tidak membicarakan mu kok!" sahut Kogure yang sebenarnya dari tad nyempil di tengah-tengah kerumunan (?).

"Hah? Membicarakan ku?" ucap Mamoru dengan begonya *jdakk!*

"Hei, Endou!" tiba-tiba Tsunami muncul sambil memukul punggung Mamoru sampai ia sedikit terjengkal. Dan itu membuat... headbandnya lepas lagi.

"Itai!" sahutnya. Buru-buru Tsunami meminta maaf, "Eh sorry, sorry!"

"Tidak apa-apa.." Mamoru menatap Tsunami dengan wajah seme *bletak!* nya itu sambil tersenyum. "Tapi lain kali jangan keras-keras ya?"

Semburat merah pun hadri kembali di muka semua orang yang ada di sana. Sampai-sampai Hiroto yang pingsan pun bangkit dari kuburnya (?).

"Sepertinya habis ini kita masing-masing harus memegang sebuah headband cadangan..." ucap Ichirouta yang tiba-tiba nongol entah darimana.

**The End?**

Gelo, ni fic gaje + aneh banget ya? 0_0 mana Mamorunya jadi OOC tingkat alam semesta (?) gitu lagi!

Oke, mohon reviewnya ya? Flame juga ndak papa! *kiss bye* *readers muntah darah*


End file.
